User talk:Enzzo S
28.5 Friend, Number 28.5, in fact all of the Half Numbers are my creation, and Number 28.5 is currently in the stages of perfection. While I appreciate the fact that you want to contribute to the Half Numbers, could you please ask me first if it is alright to at to it? I don't aprreciate someone trying to jack my ideas without consulting me first. Rocket.knight.777 02:20, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh sorry! I really didn't know that. I thought that it was a randon name and anyone could edit it! Delete it, if you want. I'm sorry again Eh, don't worry about it. It's a good card, by the way. My mind is just a little different than most, if I get an idea, if I don't put it on paper or somewhere to find it later, it's gone in the bat of an eyelash. I am glad that you want to add to the Half Numbers though. If you do come up with any ideas for the ones posted, or any of your own Half Numbers, let me know. Because after marking all of those onto there, I'm drawing blanks on how to add to them. Rocket.knight.777 02:33, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Don't worry it will not happen again! You know what? I'm a nice guy, some might say a cream puff, and I hate to see all of that work go to waste. Why don't you post your card as YOUR version of Number 28.5? I don't see any reason why there can't be two versions of the card. One of them could end up being a retrained version for a future storyline of my fanfic where the Half Numbers will appear. As like a Negative Number or something. Are you ok with this? Rocket.knight.777 03:11, May 26, 2012 (UTC) That's a nice idea! I'll think about it and change it soon as possible! Ok, great! I'm glad we could work this out. Friends? (offers handshake) Rocket.knight.777 03:22, May 26, 2012 (UTC) (Accept Handshake) so, seriously, can I make a Half Number? You may. Just make sure to mark that it is yours. Rocket.knight.777 03:28, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Fine, I'll be sure of that AwesomeRocket.knight.777 03:36, May 26, 2012 (UTC) You know, with what I have so far, I'm changing my Number 28.5 to Copy Slime instead. So your Cloning Slime is in the clear. Rocket.knight.777 04:12, May 26, 2012 (UTC) No good? Rocket.knight.777 03:15, May 27, 2012 (UTC Oh sorry, forgot to awnser. Thanks for that, man! It's no prob. And if you need any help with cards, let me know. Also, I like your 63.5. Where are you getting the images for your cards, if I may ask. Rocket.knight.777 13:40, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks again! IMost of the images are from Photobucket user Jazin Kay. Here's the Link: http://s825.photobucket.com/albums/zz178/JazinKay/?start=all Man, you've got alot of stuff to work with. I can't wait to see what else you come up with. Rocket.knight.777 03:06, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Reminders First of all, stop modifying the font of a given article. Unless the card is a Normal Monster, that's not even necessary to begin with. Second, if you've seen an English print YGO card, you would know that only certain words are capitalized in card lore: such as Spell, Trap, Level, Graveyard, and a category of monster like Fusion Monster, Effect Monster, and so forth. Terms like face-up, Monster (when describing a monster), are lowercase, and must be lowercase when writing them. Other than that, your cards are fine for now. --Comet Knight 14:34, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Long Time, No See Hey, man. How ya been? Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 04:34, January 10, 2013 (UTC)